All These Lonely Nights
by Ragehappy Mavin Fan
Summary: Ruby Rose was someone Lie Ren would never be able to have and to hold. Lie Ren was someone that Ruby Rose could never depend on or love. Or so they thought, one magical day will drive all their previous doubts away. In the end they were sure they wouldn't spend another night alone. As they always wanted it to be. Ruby Rose/Lie Ren Minor hints of Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long.
1. All These Lonely Nights

**If you guys like I might consider extending this but as far as I am concerned this is a one-shot.**

**Pairing: Ruby Rose/Lie Ren**

**Raiting: T**

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and any other respective owner I may have left out.**

* * *

From the time he met her, he knew that his one look into those beautiful silvers had left him falling head over heels for the petite girl. One smile had captured his heart from that moment, and he let him self smile softly at her playful attitude. Yes, she had so many attribute his childhood companion had; however, in the little time her knew her Ren had figured out Ruby was quite serious at times as well.

That was what made her so precious to him, she was an enigma he wanted to figure out.

Though fate was cruel to the black haired hunter, and it seemed that his little Rose was in love with his team leader. It wasn't like Ren hated Jaune, no he was rather insanely jealous of the blonde wimp and only talked when necessary. Ruby had taken his heart without knowing and then gave her heart away before he had the chance to take it.

He could tell from the first time he saw Ruby glance over at Jaune when he wasn't looking, she was irrevocably in love with him. And it pained him to see her so in love, though Nora took away from his pain by being next to him and offering her company. Even if she didn't know she was comforting him, for she was too hyperactive to notice such a small detail.

Slowly as they started a routine to settle into classes he was only happy that she was happy, her eagerness to be the best team leader she could made him grin. How he admired the way she was completely dedicated to her team. Though he could barely understand the dynamics of his own, what exactly were they training for? And why weren't they training together? He and Nora usually sparred together, but Pyrrah and Jaune never joined them despite their attempts to get them to do so.

On their weekends he found himself in Vale, just walking around and taking in the atmosphere. Today just happened to be the weekend where he found himself in From Dust Till Dawn, the same time the Rose that captured his attention happened to be there. She was looking at two different CD's, probably deciding which one she wanted to buy. Ren decided to take a chance and approach her.

A tap on her shoulder had seen Ruby turn around to see Ren standing there with a kind smile on his face, "Are you okay Ruby?" Though she couldn't here what he was asking her; though, that was the product of her headphones blaring music. She held up a finger before sliding the black and red off her head and around her shoulders so she can hear him. "Sorry Ren could you repeat that?" she asked with a tilt to her head as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

He thought it made her look even cuter than possible.

"I asked if you were okay."

"I am, though I can't figure out with one I want to buy. Its either an order for five more sniper magazines with ammo, or to get some more CDs because Yang took mine. Which one should I get?" Ruby asked the silent hunter. He only smiled at her, his pink eyes gazing fondly at her little dilemma. "How about this? I buy the CDs you want and then you can order your magazines," he offered her. It all happened so fast, one minute he was talking to the girl of his dreams then the next he was getting hugged by her.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she screamed as she clutched him tightly in her small arms. Ren merely chuckle before letting her go, in fear that Yang could have heard her cry of jubilation from wherever she may be. The blonde beauty was another reason he was sure nobody could ever approach Ruby with the hopes of dating her, Yang simply ripped them a new one. So he had a reason to be afraid, but that wasn't a reason for him to try to win her heart.

Just keep in mind he said try.

"Come on!" Ruby said excited that Ren would offer such a thing, no boy had offered to buy her something. Not even Jaune! Her hand around his made him blush as pink as the pink in his hair. He was just happy to receive attention from the object of his desires, and she was happy to spend some time with someone who had such cool weapons. As she showed him the few CDs she wanted a white haired girl had to keep her teammate from charging into the fray and destroying Ren.

"Let me go Weiss! He's so close to Ruby!" Yang growled as Weiss and Blake held her back. Blake glared at her girlfriend, her pupils narrowing as a sign of her displeasure with the way Yang was acting. "You know Ruby tried the same thing as you are now attempting, she didn't want to share her sister with anyone but in the end she agreed because of how happy you were. Don't ruin it for her," she threatened her. Yang knew that look very well, if Blake was still mad at her when they went to bed she would be alone on the top bunk. Not cuddled up next to the faunas that she loved so much.

"Fine," she pouted as she watched her sister fawn over Ren's weapons that he had graciously activated for her. Her nimble fingers sliding over the green weapon in appreciation as Ren answered any question she had. "Feel his aura Yang, he's happy. No, jubilant is a better word. You can feel it from here if you really tried, as is Ruby. Now come on you two, lets go get something to eat," Blake said. Weiss nodded in agreement as Yang just sulked, her sister was too innocent for the likes of him.

They left the store silently as the could as to not alert their presence to Ruby and Ren. They talked about little things before heading to the counter, where the old man with bushy eyebrows waited for them. Ren put down the six CDs he helped Ruby chose and took out his money to pay for it, as well as to take his time to look at the different dust crystals he had for sale. Most of them looked volatile while some could withstand a gunshot or two.

After the old man gave the change to Ren, he saw Ruby talking animatedly to the bushy browed shop owner. He seemed to be writing down her order for more magazines, "Since you saved my shop little lady you don't have to pay until they get here," he told her. Ruby nodded and grabbed Ren's arm to drag him out of the store, the old man watching fondly at the young couple.

Ren smiled fondly at the crimson girl as she proceeded to drag him through Vale, stopping at her places of interest. He walked into an arcade with her by his side, her childlike innocence making her glow with happiness at all the games available for them to play. The civilian populace watched as the tiny huntress took the hunter to play her favorite game with him Call to War: Modern Duty.

"LOAD UP!" the game roared at them as they took the provided controllers and chose their choice of weapons.

Ren settled with a ballistic knife/gauntlet combo melee weapon while Ruby happily scrolled down to her favorite gun combo. A shotgun that can transform into either a plasma pistol or high powered sniper rifle; that was if you got over a twenty-five kill-streak. Until then it was just a shotgun. "ROUND 1!" it screamed and thats when it happened, the groan and cries of the incoming zombie horde had Ruby go fully into gamer mode.

The long haired hunter enjoyed playing video games from time to time, he had grown accustumed to it ever since Nora had bought the newest gaming station on the market. And many days he awoke to hear her playing Call to War, as it was her favorite game.

Minutes upon minutes, person upon person; as time flew around the two a crowd had grown. "Their going to break the highest number of rounds played!" one guy yelled as Ruby grabbed a power-up from the ground. "MAXIMUM AMMO!" Ren had grabbed two more weapons since the thirtieth round, and was gratefull for her little find. His automatic assualt rifle was completely empty as was his grenade launcher.

"Round fourty!"

"GRAWRR!"

"Need backup!"

The in-game voices screamed throughout the entire arcade, who was now watching the duo from different TVs around the room. "Beat the round! Beat the round!" teens yelled from all over the arcade, two teams happened to walk into the utter choas that descended the arcade. "What is going on?" Pyrrah asked as she shoved her way into the building.

"These hunters are about to break the world's record of rounds lasted in Call to War: Zombies!" a small girl cried out as she never broke her gaze from the television. "Round fourty-one!" Yang and Nora pushed their ways into the crowd around the Call to War area and was shocked to see Ren and Ruby sit hip to hip. Blake held onto Yang's hand and squeezed it in warning, the blonde fireball only watched. Weiss was absolutely astounded at the ammount of people in the little arcade, growing up she never really had any friends or was around people in general.

"SUDDEN DEATH!"

Both Ren and Ruby switched to melee weapons quickly and began to chop the heads off all zombies they came in contact with, and to have a giant horde come out of nowhere. "Grenade," Ruby called out as her character threw one into the cluster, Ren heeded her warning and backed off. Then with on last swing of a knife all in the arcade heard the beloved sound they so desperately wanted to hear, "Round fourty-two!"

Cheers all around were heard as the two tried desperately to increase their round numbers, only to fall short when they ran out of ammo.

Nora began to scream above the roar of the crowd, "All hail the lovely king and queen of the gaming castle!" Ren looked to Ruby for an explanation for the applause they were getting, his pink eyes made her heart flutter for a moment. "We beat the highest round number in all of Remnant," she said as the crowd began to hoise them up into the air.

The night was young and the young students of Beacon had all weekend to play before classes started up on Monday.

~.~.~.

"Since you helped pay for my ammo at the shop, how about I take us to get something to eat?" the small girl asked Ren as they walked away from the Arcade. "I thought you didn't have enough money," he recalled as they walked to a diner.

"Weiss slipped me some money, she told me to go have a great time."

"She doesn't seem like the type to do something as generous as that."

"Weiss may seem ice cold, but when you really get to know her she only wants a friend. She expresses her love for people by helping them with the smaller tings in life, such as little favors here and there," Ruby explained as they walked down the street together. She was her noramlly bubbly self on the outside, but the Rose was a bundle of nerves on the inside. She could hardly believe that Ren was actually talking to her, much less spent the day gaming away with her!

From the first day she met him, Ruby had fallen for his pink, kind eyes. His long black hair fluttering in the wind, the way the streak of pink in his hair enhanced his ebony locks. One look at him in the Emerald Forest had left her starstruck, he captured her heart from that first day and she knew she could never get it back. Though he seemed to be in love with Nora, if all the looks over in her direction were anything to go by. So in order to save her fragile heart she tried to turn her attention elsewhere, and Jaune was more than happy to spend time with Ruby.

But it seemed that Jaune too was in love with Pyrrah, and at the end of the day Ruby spent all these nights alone. In her hagning bunk bed; Weiss, Yang, and Blake were always out somewhere so that left Ruby by herself.

It seemed like Fate was favoring her for once by letting her and Ren spend the day together, or atleast she hoped.

She smiled broadly as he opened the door for her, a gentleman she mused. Ruby took a booth next to the window where she saw the people of Vale go about their daily business. Ren, however was sightseeing something that had fascinated him for so long, and how he could never get to close to the rose bothered him greatly.

"Welcome to Red King, home of the Vale famous Red Taco. What can I get for you today?" a young waiter, about seventeen asked the two. His green eyes lighting up when he saw Ruby, Ren held back a growl as the waiter slid over closer to Ruby as she went over the menu for what she wanted. His silver hair glistened brightly in the sunlight as Ruby ordered.

"I want a Double Red Decker, no onions and a strawberry milkshake. What do you want Ren?"

His pink eyes narrowed as he looked to the waiter, and he sighed before saying, "Chocolate milkshake and the Freewood Two Meat Sandwich." The teen wrote down the last detail on the notepad he had and grinned, "Be right back cutie." Ren relaxed as soon as the menace was gone, Ruby didn't seem to notice his apprehension to the waiter and began to rattle on about stuff they liked.

"I know the library is for reading but they always have a new comic about X-Ray and Vav. Hey, whats your favorite book?"

"Its called Aris's Conquest, you know the hunter who lead a battle near Vacuo against the Grimm."

"Ohhhhh, that guy. He had a big beard don't you think."

The more questions they asked each other the more they knew, and the two loved the time they spent together. Eating their food with smiles on their faces and laughter on their lips. Though the little tranquility they made for one another was soon destroyed by the waiter that served them earlier. "Here's your bill, and here's my number," he told Ruby and she only looked at the paper with disdain.

**Call me,**

**3-987-0132**

**-Adrian**

She ripped off that part of the bill before taking out her wallet to pay for the food, "No thanks." Ren smiled before pulling out a few lien for a tip, but instead of laying them on the table he shoved them into the milkshake he had leftover. Just as Ruby was getting out of her seat, ready to follow Ren out the door Adrian pulled her back harshly.

"No one rejects me," he growled, tightening his grip on the huntress's forearm. "Hey! Let me go!" she tugged her arm towards he but wasn't expecting the punch that he threw to her temple. As she fell lax in his arms the accomplishment he felt for a second was gone at the sound of a weapon being released. Dangerous pink eyes gleamed with anger as he pointed StormFlower at his head.

"Give me a reason not to paint the floor with your brains."

He let go of the crimson girl and backed away, his hands up in the air to show he had no weapons. "Hey man, you can't do this," Adrian whimpered, but Ren was not in a forgiving mood. "Get me your manager, now," the young boy nodded and ran like hell to the back of this diner. He put away his weapons and kneeled down to the floor where Ruby lay, he took on of her arms and threw it over his shoulder. Crouching down to slide her onto his back, "Hey wake up Ruby."

She didn't.

Ren was out for blood now.

When Adrian came back with a pink headed female with similar looking eyes he knew right away, that was his mother. She held the same aura her son did, one filled with arrogance and pride. "What seems to be the problem here?" she drawled out lazily.

"Mister Adrian here seemed to take it upon himself to knock out my girlfriend because she rejected him. I demand to see him removed from his job," Ren stated, his voice leaving no room for arguement. "Well therein lies our problem, he is not getting fired. As for her, who cares? Just another person that faces some pain, and you throw a little bitch fit about it," the pink woman replied.

An evil smile flitted across his face, so that's exactly how they wanted to play.

"I should get YOU arrested for threatening my son at gunpoint!" she screeched loudly, hurting the hunter's ears.

"Fine, lets see how my headmaster at Beacon reacts, and when he does a full scale investigation will occur all because you refused my one request. Oh well, have it your way," he said before gently repositioning Ruby on his back. When he felt her heart race faster he knew she was awake, and smiled softly. The woman gasped as she heard the name Beacon, and she knew that the Headmaster of such a presitgious school will look into any criminal case of a student.

"Okay! Wait, please!"

Ren turned around from his place at the door and asked, "Yes?" She looked at her son quickly and knew this was a sacrifice she was willing to make, "He's fired, and I guarantee you that this will never happen again."

"Glad you see it my way."

~.~.~.

"I know your awake."

Ruby shifted on his back and groaned, "How'd you know?"

"I can feel your heart beat speedup."

She only rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "Why did you call me your girlfriend?" Ren held her legs as he walked down the drop off from the landing sight, that smile on his face never leaving. "Because I love you, and I can't bear to spend another night alone," he confessed and if she could see it she could see his pale cheeks light up like the 4th. As he began to walk on the stone walkway of Beacon he felt her legs pushed down and he released her.

"Do you really?"

"With all my heart."

She jumped on him and brought her lips to his, and the two felt time stop. In the background Ruby could hear clawing and curses but could hardly care. Ren heard it and felt a rush of fear course through him as he pulled away from Ruby, and behind them was an infuriated Yang being held back by Blake and Weiss. The heiress looked to them and said one thing," You better run."

Off he took with Ruby in his arms as they let the blonde beauty go on her war path. Her Ember Celica flaring as she shot at Ren, and he thought all the pain that would come from this was worth the beautiful rose he held in his arms.

No longer would they spend all these nights alone.

* * *

**I think it went good, if I get enough feedback I might continue this but only after by other two stories I have to work on.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan.**


	2. In Remnant, He Shall Live

**This is for a great man, one who gave us a beach to build our own little castles. Some bigger than others, but nonetheless all brought him joy to be able to have fans. His idea was brought to life, which from there spurred our own on and never will I forget someone like him. Although I had never met Monty in person, I owed him a lot. RWBY and various Rooster Teeth videos helped me in my darkest moments, this is for him. Someone who gave us a world, one that we never will forget.**

**Pairing: Ruby Rose/Lie Ren**

**Rating: T**

**RWBY belongs to Monty and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

A lone figure stood in front of a grand cherry tree as the sun set in a myriad of colors, his traditional green robes stood out as did his long haired that had been tied into a low ponytail. Vibrant pink had weaved its way through the mass of black surrounding it, and it highlighted the beauty in the figure's dull pink eyes. A large stone had stood in front of the regal tree as the limbs reached for the sky as pink danced through the night. Unknown to the person there was a second in the dying light of day who was dressed in a majestic red robe similar to what the other wore. Though this was clearly someone who held a great place in this silhouette's heart, seeing as the second tried to replicate the traditional look the first had.

Short reddish-black hair was pulled into a ponytail with some stray hairs framing her face and pronouncing her silver eyes. Pale skin stood out hauntingly as she approached the green figure, and she held her arms out and hugged him as best as she could since the kimono was overly big for someone as petite as her. A warm embrace was what the figure needed but all it felt was a chill. Death had taken one more from him and pushed Lie Ren over the edge.

"He wouldn't want this for you Ren."

Though the newly named figure refused to respond, his dead eyes took in the grave that sat before him. Someone he viewed as a God, someone that had been with him through thick and thin, was taken away too soon. Far too soon. Oily hair upon closer inspection showed that Ren had forgone basic human needs, and not that the second could blame him. She too had lost someone who had been so close to her, had given her life and shown her how to live it at its greatest. It left her world gray when they had to bury what was left of Summer Rose.

Ruby Rose was once in the place of her love, and knew of the sorrow that came of losing one close to you. "Come on Ren, your team needs you. _I _need you," she begged as she felt him fall to his knees in front of the marble stone. The beautiful stone was carved with the name and his birth date engraved as well as a death date. "Please Ren," but the man still didn't move.

"He was everything."

"I know, Ren. I know."

"It hurts so much Ruby."

This was her first tribulation as a girlfriend and even though it was tiring to keep him functioning, even if barely, Ruby wouldn't give it up for the world. She gave Ren the support he needed as he broke down in front of the grave, his magenta eyes letting tears fall onto the freshly dug dirt. They cared not for the dirt they were getting on the lavish clothes, nor that the sun had set and the cold swept in.

"Will it ever get better Ruby?" His monotone voice asked as he stood with his girlfriend's help.

"It will, but it will hurt at first. But you will find a reason to live again, another motive to keep on."

He let a small smile onto his face, the first one since he learned of the death of such a wonderful man. His eyes were alight with a new passion though the pain still lingered, "Will you be by my side?"

"Always."

Ruby led him away from the grave that overlooked Beacon and Vale, and as they left the scenic spot they failed to notice the faint outline of a man. Dressed in a jacket that was so like Neptune's and black pants; his short black hair draped over his eyes. The man smiled as he watched his greatest creations leave his grave, and he faded into the dying light as the sun gave way to its lover the moon. When Ruby turned to look at the grave with one last fleeting look, she was surprised to see a journal propped up against the marble. Thinking that Ren left it there she continued on with her boyfriend, never once reading the name upon the grave. A young King Taijitu had slithered to the grave bowed its head in remembrance.

Everyone in Remnant knew him, as he was the one who created them.

Monty Oum would remain in the hearts of the people his imagination spawned, especially Ren; the one he had made to be most like him. It was almost like the huntsman was his son, and unknown to Remnant and Ren himself. His dream land gave birth to so many others and he won't be forgotten.

For In Remnant, He Shall Live In The Hearts Of Men, Faunas, And Grim Alike.

* * *

**In honor of Monty, for all the laughs and light he gave others. May he always be remembered.**

**Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


End file.
